historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
DEEP IN THE WOOD! "Die Jagd hat begonnen!"
'' "The dark Time Buch I" '' '' "Das dunkle Zeitalter" '' S'eit dem Zeitalter der Legenden gibt es die Kräfte des Böse sowie des Gute in der alten Welt. Denn die eine kann nicht ohne die andere existieren. Die Magier nennen es das „Große Gleichgewicht“. Solange dieses Gleichgewicht der Kräfte ausgeglichen ist, wird der Schatten das Licht nicht verdrängen. Doch seit dem Zeitalter der Legenden gibt es Wesen, die nur danach streben die ewige Finsternis über die Welt zu bringen. Dazu ist ihnen jedes Mittel recht. Die Kinder der Nacht, so nennt man sie, streben nach der Macht. Nach einem Zeitalter an dem die Tage kurz und die Nächte lange sind. Wo sie über alles Leben herrschen und niemand ihnen Gewachsen ist. Sie sind das Gesicht des Bösen und ihre Herzen finster wie die Nacht. Sie laben sich an dem Blut der Lebenden oder nähren sich an deren Fleisch. Sie genießen die Furcht ihrer Opfer und deren Hoffnungslosigkeit. Sie existieren nur um die Welt der Lebenden heim zu suchen und diese zu unterdrücken. '''''Das Böse hat viele Gesichter und viele Namen. Doch kann der Schein auch trüben. Nicht alles was finstere Züge hat muss ein Diener der Finsternis sein. Vielen sieht man nicht an, dass ihre Herzen finster sind und ihr Wesen böse. DEEP IN THE WOOD! Die Jagd hat begonnen! center|550px Prolog; I'n der Wintermitte des dritten Zeitalters erblickten zwei Söhne das Licht der Welt. Obwohl sie wohlbehütet aufwuchsen und ihnen nur die Liebe ihrer Eltern zu teil kamen, geschah etwas schreckliches. Bei einer Reise stürzte der eine Sohn vom Rücken seines Pferdes und fiel mehre Tage in eine tiefe Ohnmacht. Die Heiler des Grafen waren machtlos und auch einige Magier konnten dem Jungen nicht helfen. Nach sechs Tagen und sechs Minuten wachte der Junge am sechsten Tag des Monats wieder auf. Er war nicht mehr der selbe doch schenkten ihm die Eltern weiter ihre volle Liebe. In den folgenden Jahren wurde der Junge immer bösartiger bis es seine Eltern nicht mehr übersehen konnten. Sie baten ihren vertrauten Magier und ihren Hofarzt um Rat. Beide sahen sich ratlos und konnten ihrem Herrn nicht helfen. So hofften sie weiter das ihr Sohn wieder der alte wurde. Mit den folgen Jahren verschlimmerte sich der Junge weiter. Schließlich versuchte er eines Nachts seinen Bruder zu ermorden. Nur das beherzte Eingreifen des Vaters konnte schlimmeres verhindern. Voller Zorn verbannte er seinen bösen Sohn und verließ mit der restlichen Familie das Land. Doch der Alptraum sollte weiter gehen. Aus dem Jungen wurde ein sadistischer Herrscher der seine Umgebung mit brutaler Gewalt unterjochte. Er versklavte die arbeitsfähigen Männer, folterte die Alten und Schwachen. Die Mädchen und Frauen schändete er selbst oder ließ diese von seinen Kriegern in seiner Gegenwart vergewaltigen. D'''em alten Grafen zerriss es das Herz jetzt völlig. Er konnte seinen eigenen Sohn nicht töten, durfte aber dessen Gräueltaten nicht tatenlos zusehen. Erneut bat er seine treusten Berater um Rat. Sie kamen zu dem Entschluss das man den finsteren Herrscher umbringen müsse, damit er kein Leid mehr über sein Umland bringen konnte. Schwerem Herzens setzte er einen Attentäter auf seinen Sohn an, dem er seinen Hofmagier zur Seite stellte. Es gelang dem Attentäter den finsteren Herrscher schwer zu verletzen. Der Magier verbannte den im Sterben liegenden Sohn seines Herrn auf eine entlegene Festung wo er vereinsamt sterben sollte. Ab diesem Tage kehrte wieder Frieden in den Ländern ein. Doch vor aller Augen verborgen sollte das Böse überleben. Denn während er in den letzten Atemzügen lag, ging der böse Herrscher einen Pakt mit der Finsternis ein. Er durfte weiterleben doch musste er nun das Blut anderer Menschen trinken. Der Vater spürte dies und schickte erneut seinen Hofmagier aus. Dieser sollte dafür sorgen, dass der böse Sohn seine Festung nicht mehr verlassen kann. Der Magier tat dies in dem er den Sohn erneut verbannte und die Tür zur finsteren Festung versiegelte. Doch auch dies hielt den bösen Sohn nicht auf, da die Finsternis im Flügel schenkte. ''Nachwort D'ies war der Beginn eines Albtraums der sich bis heute fortsetzt. Niemand vermochte zu wissen wie man ihn beende. So fand das Böse eine feste Gestalt auf der alten Welt. Doch ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis irgend jemand einen Weg findet und den Mut aufbringt, sich dem Herrn der Finsternis zu stellen. '''''Kapitel 1: Der Weg durch den Wald D'er kalte Wind wehte über den Weg und wirbelte das Laub auf. Der Dieb sah immer wieder zurück um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Abstand zu den Verfolgern größer wurde oder zumindest gleich blieb. Rechts neben dem Weg lag ein Dorf und links die Weiden und Felder. Der Dieb verließ seinen Kurs aber nicht und hielt weiter auf den Wald zu. Dieser war die letzte Hoffnung für den Mann. Durch seine Raubzüge war der Dieb in vielen Städten und Dörfern bekannt. Nur der Wald bot ihm gewissen Schutz. Der Mann wusste aus Erzählungen über diesen Wald und das er von vielen gefürchtet wurde. Er hatte den Geschichten immer aufmerksam zu gehört. So hatte erfahren können, dass in diesem Wald immer wieder Menschen spurlos verschwanden. Der Dieb brauchte nicht lange überlegen, wenn er überleben wollte, musste er das Risiko eingehen. Den seine Verfolger würden ihn auf jeden Fall töten. Jetzt war der Wald nur noch wenige Meter entfernt und der Dieb sah ein letztes Mal nach hinten. Die Verfolger hatten gestoppt und wagten es nicht, den Wald zu betreten. Der Dieb setzte seinen ersten Schritt in den Wald hinein. Die Bäume standen so dicht bei einander, dass ihre Kronen fast ein geschlossenes Dach bildeten. So kam nur wenig Sonnenlicht bis auf den Waldboden. Der Weg durch den Wald war schmal und die Bäume warfen ihren Schatten auf ihn. Der Dieb sah immer wieder nach links und nach rechts. Kein Tier war zu sehen oder zu hören. Der Weg zog sich wie ein Labyrinth durch die Schattenspiele der Bäume. D'''em Dieb sank der Optimismus mit jedem Meter, den er weiter schritt. Das Unterholz knackte doch war nichts zu sehen oder sonst noch etwas zu hören. Sollte er doch besser umkehren und sich den Schergen stellen? Dafür war es jetzt zu spät, gestand der Dieb sich ein, denn er hatte sich bereits verlaufen. So folgte er weiter dem Weg und hoffte irgendwo auf einen Fleck mit etwas mehr Licht zu treffen. So langsam verstand er auch warum so viele diesen Wald hier mieden. Nach weiteren einhundert Metern blieb der Mann stehen und schluckte. An einem Baum hatte irgend wer Hand und Fußketten angebracht. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Von dem Baum aus führten frische Blutspuren in das Unterholz. Der Dieb starrte verängstigt auf die Ketten und die Blutspur. Also gab es hier doch Tiere. Raubtiere,.die jemandem mit Menschen oder Zwergen zu füttern schien. Hätte ich mich besser den Schergen gestellt, dachte der Dieb, jetzt stehe ich Uhrängste aus. Mit gezogenem Dolch ging er weiter um den Wald so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verlassen. Weitere einhundert Meter weiter fand er wieder Ketten an einem Baum doch zu seiner leichten Beruhigung keine Blutspuren. So zog es sich weiter bis die schwache Hoffnung erneut einen herben Dämpfer bekam. Neben einem Baum mit Ketten lag ein sauber abgenagtes Skelett eines Menschen in einer Blutlache. Der Dieb zitterte und ging noch schneller weiter. Jetzt hörte er eine Männerstimme die nach ihm rief. „Warten sie!“ hörte er deutlich, „warten sie auf mich, damit wir zu zweit weiter gehen können!“ ''Kapitel 2: Wilde Gedanken D'em Dieb war dies ganz recht, zu zweit war es nicht mehr ganz so gefährlich. Die Männerstimme entpuppte sich als ein gut gewachsener Krieger mit neuwertiger Rüstung und einem Schwert bewaffnet. Über der Schulter sah der Dieb den Bogen und den Köcher mit Pfeilen. „Was verschlägt sie in den Schattenwald?“ wollte der Krieger wissen, „dazu noch alleine?“ „Ich habe so meine Gründe,“ erwiderte der Dieb immer noch mit leicht unruhiger Stimme, „ich möchte darüber jetzt aber nicht sprechen.“ „Einverstanden,“ erwiderte der Krieger und sah nach vorne auf den Waldweg mit all den Schatten der Bäume, „ich bin hier weil ich das Geheimnis dieses Waldes lüften will.“ „Zählen sie mir bitte nicht auf,“ murmelte der Dieb leise und mied die Blicke auf die Bäume, „wie viele Reisende hier verschwunden sind.“ Der Krieger nickte nur. Nach dem sie nun mindesten einen ganzen Tag lang durch den Wald gestiefelt waren, näherten sie sich einer breiten Lichtung. So erblickten sie das Licht des aufgehenden Mondes. Der Dieb verspürte wieder einmal etwas Hoffnung und der Krieger sah eine Möglichkeit für ein Nachtlager. Als sie beide die Lichtung erreicht hatten, staunten sie. Ein großes Wohnhaus mit Stall und zwei kleinere Gebäude standen auf der Lichtung. „Im Haus brennt Licht!“ sprach der Dieb erfreut und übersah die Hand- und Fußketten an dem Baum neben dem Weg, „lasst uns fragen ob wir die Nacht über im Stall übernachten können.“ „'''J'a, lass es uns Fragen,“ entgegnete der Krieger und wirkte etwas zurückhaltend, „aber nur für eine Nacht!“ Der Dieb wunderte sich über die Zurückhaltung seines Begleiters. Letztendlich traten sie aber langsam auf das Wohnhaus zu. Sie klopften dreimal an der Tür und nach wenigen Minuten öffnete eine junge Frau die Tür. Sie war von wunderschöner Gestalt und Anmut. Ihr freundliches Gesicht ließ die Männer jetzt all die erschreckenden Bilder vergessen, welche sie auf Weg gesehen hatten. Die Ketten an den Bäumen, die Blutspuren auf dem Waldboden und die angenagten Skelette im Unterholz. Der Anblick der schönen Frau und die freundliche Wärme aus dem Wohnhaus ließ sie all das Vergessen. Die junge Frau begrüßte sie mit sanfter Stimme und geleitet sie in das Speisezimmer des Hauses. Der Tisch war reich gedeckt und allerlei Leckereien aus dem Wald waren angerichtet. Dazu reichte die hübsche und freundliche Gastgeberin ebenso reichlich guten Wein. Jetzt kamen noch zwei weitere ebenso hübsche Frauen dazu. Bei lockeren Gesprächen, leckeren Speisen und guten Wein vergingen einige Stunden. Schließlich forderte der Wein sein Tribut und der Dieb kippte betrunken vom Stuhl. Am nächsten Morgen wurde der Mann von einem kalten Wind geweckt. Sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer und er wollte sich die Augen reiben. All der Schrecken den er gestern Abend verdrängt hatte, war auf einem Schlag wieder da. Der Dieb hörte das Rasseln der Ketten, welche ihn an den Baum fesselten. Er dachte wieder an die Skellete und Blutspuren. Bald würden ihn die Raubtiere holen und in Stücke reißen. Doch was war aus dem Krieger geworden? Hatte er ihn im Stich gelassen oder an diese Frauen verraten? Hatte diese ihn irgend wo im Wald an einen anderen Baum gekettet?'' A'''uf jeden Fall war er fort und der Dieb saß an einem Baum gebunden. Sauer, enttäuscht und wieder von allen Hoffnungen verlassen starte er auf das Haus. Immer wieder wechselten die drei Frauen aus dem einen kleinen Gebäude zum anderen. Er musste sich anstrengen um zu sehen, was die Frauen hin und her trugen. Als er es schließlich erkannt, wurde ihm übel und er hätte lieber weg gesehen. Eine der Frauen trug die Beine und die andere die Arme des Kriegers. In dem Moment wusste der Dieb nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Auf eine Art hatte er Glück gehabt und war nicht Opfer dieser Kannibalen geworden. Doch hatte er auch Pech, denn bald würden ihn die Wölfe oder Bären holen. Auf tragische und dramatische Weise hatte der das Geheimnis des Waldes gelüftet. Der Dieb zitterte als der Tag seinen Lauf nahm. Ihm entging nicht das die Frauen immer mal wieder nach ihm sahen. Doch jetzt hörte er ein Knurren aus dem Wald. Es musste ein Rudel Wölfe sein, dass sich schnell näherte. Das hämische Kichern der Frauen tat seinen Teil dazu. Leise betete der Dieb vor sich hin und wartete bis die Wölfe sein Leiden beenden würden. Nach zehn Minuten hörte er das Knurren aus nächster Nähe, konnte die Wölfe aber nicht sehen. Jetzt sah er sie den Weg hinauf kommen. Der Mann glaubte seinen Augen nicht und wieder schossen ihm wilde Gedanken durch den Kopf. ''Kapitel 3: Die Bewohner dieses Hauses,... D'ie Wölfe entpuppten sich als Wolfsmenschen und diesen sagte man nach das sie keine Menschenfresser mehr waren. Allerdings sagte man ihnen auch nach, dass sie Menschen, Zwerge und Elfen überfielen. Um sie zu töten und danach auszurauben. Der Dieb lächelte schwach, den ein Schwerthieb oder Stich ins Herz beendete sein Leiden kurz und weniger schmerzhaft. Die sieben Lykaner schienen ihn gesehen zu haben, doch zeigte sie kein Interesse an ihm. Sie widmeten ihm nicht einmal einen direkten Blick. Erst nach dem sie sich mehre Minuten mit knurrenden Lauten unterhalten hatten, trat der Anführer auf den Dieb zu. Alle sieben trugen Kleider, Rüstungen und Waffen. Nur ihr Anführer trug keine Kopfbedeckung. Der Wolfsmensch blickte den Dieb an und musterte ihn. „Hast du einen Krieger gesehen?“ fragte der Lykaner den Mann und beschrieb den Krieger, welcher dem Dieb bis zum Haus begleitet hatte. „Er ist euch wichtig oder?“ erwiderte der Dieb mit aufkommendem Mut, „erfüllt ihr mir eine Bitte, wenn ich euch alles sage was ich weiß?“ „Entweder habt ihr jede Hoffnung verloren oder müsst von Sinnen sein,“ entgegnete der Lykaner mit überraschend lockerer Stimme, „einen Wolfsmenschen um einen Gefallen zu bitten.“ „Aber gut,“ meinte der Lykaner und lächelte, „versuchen sie es.“ „Gebt mir was zu essen damit ich kämpfen kann, wenn die Raubtiere kommen“ sprach der Dieb entschlossen, „lasst mich im Kampf sterben und nicht vor Hunger.“ Der Anführer entfernte sich wieder von dem Baum und beriet sich mit seinen sechs Gefährten. Diesmal in der Sprache der Menschen, so dass der Dieb alles verstand. „Zuerst erzählen sie uns alles was sie wissen,“ meinte der Lykaner und stand wieder vor dem Dieb, „dann werden wir euch helfen.“ Diese Antwort überraschte den Mann und stärkte seinen Optimismus, doch war er sich gleichzeitig nicht sicher ob er den Wolfsmenschen glauben konnte. Doch egal wie er es drehen mochte, er hatte keine andere Wahl. W'ortgewand berichtete er den Wolfsmenschen von der Begegnung mit dem Krieger bis hin zu dem Mal im Haus auf der Lichtung. „Ist das der Mann den ihr sucht?“ wollte der Dieb wissen und hoffte das es so war. „Ja, dass ist der Krieger den wir suchen,“ bemerkte der Anführer der Lykaner, „wo ist er jetzt?“ „Die Bewohner dieses Hauses haben ihn getötet,“ erinnerte sich der Dieb und verspürte wieder eine schwache Übelkeit, „sie haben ihn getötet und danach geschlachtet.“ „Getötet und geschlachtet?“ wiederholte der Wolfsmensch und runzelte seine von Fell besetzte Stirn, „wer oder was wohnt in diesem Haus?“ „Drei Frauen mit kannibalischen Neigungen,“ antwortet der Dieb und versuchte die Bilder wieder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, „in dem einen kleinen Bauwerk haben sie ihn geschlachtet und seine Gliedmaßen in das andere gebracht.“ „Gut, dass reicht,“ bemerkte der Anführer und winkte zwei Lykaner herbei, die mit Schwert und Schild bewaffnet waren, „befreit ihn aus den Ketten und halten ihn fest bis wir zurück sind.“ Damit hatte der Dieb gerechnet und er fühlte sich etwas besser als zuvor. Auch wenn zwei kräftige Hände ihn festhielten. Sadies sah aus dem Fenster und stellte sofort feste, dass der andere Mann nicht mehr an dem Baum hing. Von ihm fehlte jetzt jede Spur. Die Hexe lächelte finster und wartete auf ihre Schwestern. ''Epilog; I'dris war noch einmal zum Räucherhaus gegangen und Lusinda zum Baum um nach Blutspuren zu sehen. Nach einer halben Stunde begann sich die Hexe sorgen zu machen. Sie würde selbst nach sehen müssen warum ihre Schwestern noch nicht zurück gekommen waren. Zuerst eilte sie zu dem Baum und fand dort wo der Mann angekettet war, frische Blutspuren. Diese zogen sich allerdings nicht in den Wald oder das Unterholz. Die Spur führte in Richtung Stall. Die Hexe trat erschrocken zurück als sie Lusinda über einer Blutlache vorfand. Irgend wer hatte ihre Schwester im Stall aufgehangen, mit den Füßen nach oben. Ihre Hände waren abgeschlagen und ihre Kehle tief durchschnitten. Idris genoss den Geruch des geräucherten Menschenfleisches und fühlte sich gleich wieder hungrig. Doch die Hexe riss sich zusammen und verließ das Räucherhaus. Sie blieb auf der Stelle stehen als die Tür knarrend zufiel. Im nächsten Moment spritzte ihr Blut gegen die Wand des Räucherhauses und ihr Kopf fiel von den Schultern. Sadies rannte hastig zum Räucherhaus und stolperte beinahe über die Leiche ihrer zweiten Schwester. Die Hexe blickte entsetzt auf die blutbesudelte Wand und die Blutlache auf dem Boden. Sadies konnte nicht glauben, dass der schmächtige Mann dem sie dem Wald übergeben wollten, für die Morde an ihren Schwestern verantwortlich war. Sie eilte wieder zurück ins Haus und verschloss die Tür von innen. Jetzt roch sie etwas, dass zuvor nicht da war. Es roch nach Blut und Fell. Die Hexe sah sich vorsichtig um. Niemand war zu sehen. Sie wagte einen Blick auf den Boden und erblickte Blutstropfen. Der oder die Mörder ihrer Schwestern befand sich im Haus und er musste ein Wolfsmensch sein. Sie drückte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und schlich zur Tür zum Labor. „'''W'o ist der Mann dem diese Rüstung gehörte?“ ertönte eine finstere Stimme hinter ihr, „was haben sie mit ihm gemacht und wo ist sein Besitz?“ „Sein Körper war ein Genuss,“ sprach die Hexe mit der Hoffnung das animalische in dem Lykaner zu erreichen, „sein Fleisch war gut.“ „Seine Besitztümer findet ihr im Gästezimmer,“ fuhr Sadies fort um den Wolfsmensch von sich abzulenken, „das Zimmer dort hinter der Tür.“ Zum großen Ärger der Hexe traten nun zwei weitere Lykaner aus dem Schatten und begannen das Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Nach einer Stunde kamen sie wieder und zeigten dem Anführer eine kleine Holzrolle. Der Anführer nahm das verzierte kleine Gefäß in die haarige Hand und untersuchte es. Er zog an einem kleinen Holz und ein Stück Pergament trat zum Vorschein. Die Hexe konnte damit nichts anfangen, doch schien es für den Lykaner von großer Bedeutung zu sein. „Haben sie alles was sie suchten?“ fragte Sadies nervös, „wenn ja dann gehen sie jetzt!“ Es folgte keine Antwort doch einer der Wolfsmenschen trat jetzt auf sie zu. Ehe die Hexe etwas tun konnte, folgte ein Schlag mit dem Schaft der Axt. Sie wurde nach hinten an die Tür geschleudert und hatte Mühe nicht zusammen zu brechen. Nun sauste die scharfe Klinge der Axt vor und schnitt durch den Hals der Hexe bis in das Holz der Tür. „Nehmt alle Lebensmittel mit die pflanzlicher Natur sind,“ befahl der Anführer, „bindet sie auf das Pferd und gebt es diesem hageren Mann.“ „Danach brennt alles nieder,“ beendete der Lykaner den Befehl, „nichts soll mehr an diese drei Hexen erinnern!“'' '''''Nachwort D'er Dieb sah aus der Ferne wie die drei Gebäude nach einander in Flammen auf gingen. Der Rauch zog wie dunkle Schlangen in den Himmel. Bald hatte das Feuer die Bauten völlig verschlungen. Erst nach dem nur noch verkohlte Reste übrig blieben und kleine Rauchfäden in den Himmel tanzten, zogen der Dieb und die Lykaner ab. Der Mann blieb solange bei den Sieben bis sie den Wald verlassen hatten. Ab da schlug er einen anderen Weg ein. Die Lykaner zogen weiter mit einem neuen Reiseziel. '''''Charaktere: Die Wolfsmenschen Bild:Werwolf Gabriel Van Helsing 1.JPG| Gabriel Bild:Werwolf Lykan Sanguinis 1.JPG| Lykan Sanguinis Bild:Werwolf Noctis Caelum 1.JPG| Noctis Bild:Werwolf Kadaj 1.JPG| Lupus Bild:Werwolf Loz 1.JPG| Ragna Bild:Werwolf Vincent Valentine 1.JPG| Vincent Bild:Werwolf Yazoo Sicarius 1.JPG| Sicarius Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:JadekaiserKategorie:Chronik